


The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine

by Ice_Rain



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, Alternate Universe - No Beast (The Magicians), Bisexual Quentin Coldwater, Fluff, Getting Together, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless, Penny hates Taylor Swift, Season 1 AU Where Nothing Bad Happens, Todd Being Todd, Truth Serum, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Rain/pseuds/Ice_Rain
Summary: It was another party at the Physical Kids Cottage, and Quentin wasn't particularly looking forward to it. Margo had been working all day planning what she called Magician's Truth or Dare, which involved a lie detecting hat and truth serum. Quentin really shouldn't have been playing considering his massive crush on Eliot that was bound to come out somehow, but curiosity got the better of him. He was so screwed.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 11
Kudos: 166





	The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1/no beast Queliot fics are one of my favorite types, so I just had to write one. This was originally going to continue on into smut, but it just kind of came to a natural ending earlier. Hopefully M is the right rating for intense makeout session without sex.

It was Saturday, and that meant another party at the Physical Kids’ Cottage. Eliot always went all-out making preparations, spending the entire day restocking the bar, planning the drink menu, and finding the perfect outfit. Margo was in charge of party games, whatever that meant. She’d been extremely focused on it, having taken out multiple books from the library trying to get some kind of enchantment working. Quentin couldn’t imagine what game could possibly be so complicated, but when he’d tried to ask she’d just ushered him away, saying that he’d see later. Quentin had been assigned cleaning duty, supposedly because it was the task that required the least amount of creativity. He wanted to feel insulted, but he was fine admitting that he had no skills when it came to party planning.

It was getting close to the time people would actually start showing up. He walked over to the bar, where Eliot was testing out some new cocktail variation. He always felt a little anxious before parties, having to be around so many people, but Eliot always made him feel at ease.

“Q, try this,” he said, thrusting a glass into his face. He sipped it, and before he could say anything, Eliot handed him another glass. “Now try this. Which one?”

“Uhh, I mean, to be honest El, they both taste the same to me,” Quentin said, almost wondering if this was some kind of test to see if Quentin was truly reliable as a cocktail taste tester.

Eliot sighed. “Oh Q,” he said, lightly touching Quentin’s arm, “I still have so much to teach you.” Quentin’s stomach always did tiny flips whenever Eliot touched him. He knew that was just how Eliot was with everyone. But Quentin was just so attracted to him. Honestly, it was getting to be a real problem. He’d even stopped studying in public spaces in the cottage, because Eliot would so often be there making drinks or practicing spells, and either way his hands were so damn distracting that Quentin could never get anything done.

Quentin must have been accidentally staring at Eliot, because he was giving Quentin an odd sort of smile. “What?” Eliot asked.

“Nothing, sorry, just uh, basking in how amazing cocktail number… 2? Was? So much better than number 1.”

Eliot smiled, and God, he shouldn’t be _allowed_ to have a face so freaking attractive. The first guests came through the door just then, and Eliot went right into perfect-host mode, making everyone drinks. Quentin tried to pay attention to the conversation for a little while, but eventually ended up going over to claim a spot on the couch for the foreseeable future.

After the party had been going for a couple hours, Quentin was starting to think about turning in for the night. The party had mostly devolved into drunk dancing, which was only amusing to watch for so long. As if reading his mind, Eliot chose that moment to come over to where Quentin was still sitting on the couch.

“Dance with me!” Eliot shouted to be heard above the music, exaggeratedly running his hands over Quentin’s arms. Quentin rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be pulled into the middle of the room. Quentin lightly bobbed to the music while Eliot danced in circles around him, touching his arms repeatedly. Quentin would always pretend to be a little annoyed when Eliot acted like this, but really he loved it when Eliot gave him this kind of attention. He liked that everyone could see Eliot paying attention to _him_ and ignoring everyone else.

“Mine” by Taylor Swift came on next. Quentin glanced over to see Penny stand up from his chair in irritation and make his way toward the back door to get away from the music. Eliot came around to face Quentin, grabbing him by the shoulders and loudly singing, “You are the best thing, that’s ever been mine!” Quentin couldn’t help but laugh, and started singing along too. Quentin was surprised Eliot knew the words.

“I’m gonna get another drink,” Quentin announced after the song was over. Eliot nodded and danced his way over to someone else. Just as Quentin finished pouring his drink, the music stopped.

“Party game time!” Margo announced. She was standing on top of one of the couches. “Everyone sit in a circle, you’re not gonna want to miss this!”

Quentin made his way over to where everyone was starting to circle up. He was pretty sure he wasn’t going to like this, but to be honest he was mildly curious what Margo had come up with that had taken her all day. Quentin sat down on the floor, and Eliot immediately came over to sit on his left, leaning his back against the seat of a chair.

“Alright dickwads, listen up,” Margo continued. “We’re playing Magician’s Truth or Dare. Everyone, write down questions and dares on these slips of paper and put them into this hat,” she announced, passing out paper and pens, and then placing a classic black magician’s top hat in the center of the circle. “If you answer a truth dishonestly, the hat will know you’re lying and turn red. If you lie, or pass on anything, you have to drink this.” She pulled out a bottle containing a purple-tinted liquid. “This is a one-off truth serum potion. It forces you to honestly answer the first question you’re asked. You’ll have to answer the next truth completely honestly. Questions? No? Good. Now sit down all of you!”

They started going around the circle. Whoever’s turn it was would pick a paper out of the hat and hand it to Margo to read aloud.

After a few people had gone, it was Quentin’s turn. The questions and dares so far hadn’t been particularly interesting, pretty much what you’d expect from a game like this. Margo read the paper Quentin had pulled from the hat. “Truth: Describe your sexual orientation.”

Ok, this was fine, Quentin could do this. “Umm, I guess, I mean, like sexuality is a spectrum, you know? But um, I mean I’m attracted to both guys and girls. I guess I’ve like, had more experience with girls, but umm. Yeah, I guess ‘bisexual’ is probably the most fitting label. So yeah.” He flicked his hand up a little at the end to indicate that his long ramble of an answer was done.

Margo gave him a wicked smile before looking over to Eliot. “Well well well, looks like someone owes me a week’s worth of homecooked dinners.”

Eliot shook his head, smiling fondly and making a waving motion with his arm. Everything about the gesture said _well, what can you do_? “You were right Bambi, I should have listened to you.”

“Wait,” Quentin said, “You two were betting on my sexual orientation?”

“He thought you were straight,” Margo laughed. “Can you believe it? With that hair! And I mean, just the way you looked at Eliot the day he wore those skinny jeans, that was not the reaction of a straight man.”

Quentin could feel his ears turning red.

“Margo, please, you saw me in those jeans,” Eliot said, flipping his hair showily despite the fact that it was too short to really flip. “Anyone with a pulse would have been turned on by that. The fact that he didn’t have his way with me right then and there was just more evidence pointing towards straight.” Quentin couldn’t help but smile at Eliot being Eliot.

Eliot was up next. “Truth: What has been your worst sexual experience?”

“Oh, God, ummm, ok,” Eliot said, bringing his hands together in concentration. He was clearly thinking very seriously about the question. “Prooobably when I slept with this guy’s boyfriend. Except, I’d had a lot to drink, and there was a, uh,” he paused for a second, “failure to rise situation. Very rare, has barely ever happened to me before,” he declared, pointedly looking at everyone in the circle to make sure they wouldn’t dare think anything to the contrary. “So this guy had cheated with me, but then he didn’t actually get to have sex with me. Not a good time.”

They kept going around the circle, and Quentin was actually starting to have fun. He’d nearly finished his drink and was about to get a refill, but it was his turn again. He picked a slip and handed it to Margo.

“Have you ever gotten yourself off while thinking about someone in this room, and if so, who?”

Fuck. Who had even put that question in? These were people he’d have to live with for the foreseeable future.

“Pass,” Quentin said almost immediately. There was no way the next question could be as bad as that, he would risk it.

Margo grinned. “Ok Coldwater, but you know what that means.” She passed him the bottle of truth serum, and he took a swig. Eliot grinned at him, excited for what was going to happen. This was the first time all game the truth serum had come into play. Margo reached into the hat and her face lit up at whatever was written on the paper. Well, this couldn’t be good.

“Who do you currently have a crush on?”

Quentin’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull. What the fuck, who was putting in these questions? Maybe if he just left the room and said his answer to the empty kitchen, that would still count as far as the truth serum was concerned.

“Eliot.” It came out of his mouth with absolutely no warning. Well, shit.

Margo gasped dramatically. “Oh my God, I never saw this coming!” Yeah, she had totally seen this coming. Quentin was starting to become suspicious of the way that paper had been selected.

Quentin could sense everyone’s eyes on him, and he could feel his face turning bright red. He looked straight down at the floor, completely avoiding eye contact with everyone, especially Eliot.

“Ok, yeah yeah, it’s hilarious. Can we please just go to the next person, please?” Quentin dared to look up at Margo to cast her a pleading glance. He hated the grin she had that was just getting wider and wider as she looked him over, glancing between him and Eliot.

Really Quentin just wanted to leave now, but he was worried that would make things even worse. At least if he was here, people wouldn’t talk too much about him. Probably. And if the game went on for long enough maybe everyone would forget about this.

He was painfully aware of Eliot sitting right next to him, as well as the fact that, so far, he’d remained completely silent about this new development. Quentin was really expecting a joke from him, something like _Well who doesn’t have a crush on me_ so they could all just move on. Eliot was good at handling awkward social situations like this, and it seemed out of character for him to pass up this prime opportunity to jokingly flirt. The silence just made Quentin worry he’d actually made Eliot really uncomfortable, that they wouldn’t be able to be friends after this, that everything would be awkward for a while. Why were they playing this stupid game anyway, how could anyone have thought this was a good idea?

“Ok, sure, let’s move on,” Margo said, and something about her tone sounded conspiratorial. Quentin hated it. “Eliot, you’re up next.” Right. Fuck. Of course he was, he was sitting right next to him.

Eliot silently reached into the hat. Quentin finally dared to look at him, since he was leaning forward far enough that he wouldn’t be able to see Quentin’s face. Eliot passed the paper to Margo, giving her a meaningful look. She bit her lip and grinned before reading the paper.

“Dare: Make out with the person sitting on your right.”

_What._

Quentin was so stunned he almost didn’t notice that the hat had started glowing red.

“Wait a minute,” Todd said, sounding like he’d just figured something out no one else could have possibly realized. “The hat turned red, that means you’re lying, Margo!”

“Shut up, Todd,” Eliot said, kicking Todd’s leg. Margo leaned forward in her chair to watch what was about to play out.

Quentin could feel his heart beating faster and faster. This couldn’t really be happening, could it? He finally met Eliot’s eyes for the first time since his truth-serum induced admission. Eliot wore a mischievous smile, but when he saw Q’s look of what must have been pure terror, his face softened. He looked at Quentin with an unspoken question, something between _is this ok_ and _your move Coldwater_. And fuck it. Quentin swallowed, tilted his head up toward Eliot, took a deep breath to steady his nerves, and leaned in.

And then Eliot’s lips were on his, soft at first. Eliot brought a hand up to the back of Q’s neck, and slowly ran it up through his hair, lightly pulling with his fingers. And Quentin had been imagining those hands in his hair for God knows how long, he couldn’t help but moan. And he immediately regretted it because fuck, there were a bunch of people watching them and as far as he knew, Eliot was just doing this either as a favor to him or a joke or just to not waste a perfectly fine opportunity to see what it was like kissing the awkward nerd boy who happened to have a huge crush on him.

But Eliot was apparently not alarmed in the slightest. He immediately deepened the kiss, opening his mouth and moving his tongue against Quentin’s. Eliot’s other hand came up to grab his hair, both hands tugging harder than before. And Quentin tried, he really tried, not to make a noise this time. But a whimper involuntarily escaped from his mouth. And boy, did that get a reaction from Eliot. He took Q’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugged on it, and Quentin could hear a low, honest-to-god _growl_ come from Eliot’s throat. Eliot pulled away for a split second, and then kissed Quentin with such force that Q actually almost toppled over backwards. He had to stop himself from falling by sticking his arm out behind him.

Eliot pulled away for a moment, out of breath and staring at Quentin intensely. Without a single word to Quentin or anyone in the room, he grabbed Q’s hand and stood up, roughly pulling him along as he quickly made his way to the stairs. He walked them right through the middle of the circle, and Quentin stumbled over the hat as well as his own feet, trying his best not to knock over anyone’s drinks. Eliot didn’t look back at him until they were inside Eliot’s room.

Before Quentin could say or do anything, Eliot was pushing the door closed, and then he all but threw Quentin against the door. Eliot’s body pressed forcefully against his, and Quentin gasped at the sudden sensation of Eliot’s hips thrusting into him.

“El,” Quentin gasped as Eliot started sucking on his neck. It wasn’t gentle. It was desperate, hard sucking with some biting, and Quentin realized this was all being done in the same spot and was definitely going to leave a mark. “Fuck, El.”

“I want everyone to know, tomorrow, what I’m going to do to you tonight,” Eliot said. And fuck, Quentin had never heard Eliot’s voice like this. It was low, intense, quiet, meant just for him. Q shuddered as Eliot brushed his fingers over the spot on Q’s neck.

“Bed. Now,” Quentin panted. And he didn’t know where that came from, he wasn’t normally one to make demands. But he couldn’t take this much longer. He put his hand on Eliot’s chest and started pushing him toward the bed, and Eliot grinned as he pushed down on Eliot’s shoulders, making him sit on the edge of the bed.

Quentin straddled him, his knees on the mattress and legs folded under himself so he was sitting right in Eliot’s lap. In this position they were about eye level.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Eliot said, looking right into Quentin’s eyes. And the mood had shifted. Quentin had never been called beautiful before, but it felt so right coming out of Eliot’s mouth. He looked down, trying to fight off the blush coming to his face, but Eliot put his hand under his chin and forced him to look up. “I mean it, you are.”

And suddenly Quentin was reminded that he had no idea what all of this meant to Eliot. Quentin wasn’t sure he could handle just hooking up with Eliot once and then watch him move onto some other guy a few days later.

“El, um, is this…?” He brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck, unsure how to word his question without sounding needy. “Is this gonna be like, a one-time thing for you? Or, um…” Quentin looked toward the floor as he trailed off.

Eliot put his hands on Quentin’s shoulders. “Q,” he started, and pursed his lips. “Is that what you want? Because… I mean, it can be. But uh,” He brushed a strand of hair out of Quentin’s face. “I’d like it to happen again. You know, be in an actual relationship. I mean, you’re one of my closest friends and nothing’s gonna change that, so if that’s not what you want it’s fine, but…”

“No, I definitely want that. A relationship. Yes,” Quentin cut him off quickly.

Eliot laughed at that, and Quentin could feel his smile against his lips when they kissed again, Quentin taking Eliot’s hand in his and interlacing their fingers. Maybe party games weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
